batmanarkhamfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Batmóvel
[[Arquivo:Batmóvel1.jpg|thumb|300px|O Batmóvel original, de Arkham Asylum.]] O Batmóvel é o nome de vários veículos utilizados pelos Batman. Enquanto o mesmo titulava-o apenas de "o carro", Dick Grayson passou adotar o nome "Batmóvel", assim forçando ambos a utilizarem ele frequentemente. Com cada novo modelo construído e projetado a partir do zero pelo próprio Batman, o Batmóvel era um veículo rodoviário customizado e altamente modificado que excedia em muito as capacidades de qualquer veículo desse tipo no mercado aberto, um verdadeiro tanque sobre rodas. Cada Batmóvel era blindado, altamente manobrável e possuía numerosas armas não letais que foram usados enquanto o vigilante combatia o crime. Incidentes Incidente de Arkham Origins Um protótipo do Batmóvel foi visto na Batcaverna e estava em construção por Batman, sob o título de "veículo de assalto urbano". Depois que Bane destruiu a Batcaverna, o protótipo foi destruído, com Alfred ficando preso sob os escombros. Os restos destruídos daquele antigo Batmóvel ainda podiam ser vistos. Entre Arkham Origins e Arkham Asylum Batman reconstruiu o veículo após o ataque de Bane, e o utilizou para locomover-se em Gotham City. Mas simplesmente o chamava de "carro". Quando Dick Grayson se tornou Robin, ele começou a chamá-lo de "Batmóvel", assim fazendo com que os dois o chamassem deste nome frequentemente para cada modelo sucessor. Incidente de Arkham Asylum Batman usou uma versão atual do veículo para levar o Coringa de volta ao Asilo Arkham. O Batmóvel, junto com Batman, ficaram presos na Ilha Arkham após o motim do vilão. Foi alvo dos fugitivos de Blackgate, que força Batman a retornar ao carro para evitar sua destruição. Também desativou os seus sistemas para evitar ferir o Comissário Gordon. Depois que ele obteve o Gel Explosivo do porta-malas do carro, Batman deixou o Batmóvel fora do Centro de Tratamento Intensivo enquanto ele se infiltrava e esvaziava o Centro Médico. Após um encontro com Bane no Centro Médico, ele usou o sistema de orientação remota do carro para bater o veículo no vilão, lançando tanto Bane quanto o carro na água das docas do Asilo. Por causa disso, Batman foi forçado a usar o Batwing para deixar a Ilha Arkham e perseguir o Duas-Caras no Segundo Banco Nacional após a derrota do Coringa. Incidente de Arkham City O Batmóvel foi visto no Mapa de Desafio Predador da Batcaverna e foi completamente reconstruído após sua luta com Bane. Incidente de Arkham Knight Bruce finalmente havia terminado as especificações do novo modelo do Batmóvel para Lucius, que o programou para ser muito mais atualizado do que as versões anteriores com novas tecnologias e armas não letais inseridas, o que deu a ele um "Modo Batalha" onde o veículos se transformava em um mini-tanque não-letal. Também poderia ser anexado ao Batwing (que também ajudou na aplicação de melhorias). Ao contrário dos carros anteriores, Batman usou ativamente o Batmóvel durante a maior parte de sua batalha de uma noite contra o Espantalho, Exterminador e Cavaleiro de Arkham. Sem surpresa, os eventos do incidente exigiram o uso de dois Batmóveis. O segundo apresentava todas as atualizações e melhorias disponíveis no primeiro. Era inteiramente cinza, com alguns acabamentos pretos e amarelos, e os aros das rodas também eram cinzas. Aquele foi considerado por Batman como um Batmóvel "reserva". A destruição do primeiro nas mãos do Cavaleiro de Arkham exigiu a mobilização do reserva. Estranhamente, Lucius declarou no início da noite que o primeiro usado por Bruce era o "único". Depois que o Espantalho injetou em Batman uma grande dose de seu Gás do Medo para tentar quebrar o herói, Batman se alucinou "tornando-se" o Coringa e massacrando seus outros inimigos, durante os quais apareceu uma versão "Coringa" do Batmóvel. Este Batmóvel tinha sido pintado de branco com verde e roxo nas costas, tinha grandes mãos enluvadas acima das rodas dianteiras, grandes sapatos acima das rodas traseiras, uma boutonnière no final do canhão de 60mm, e a frente uma escultura do rosto do Coringa, com vários dentes e uma língua. Além disso, as armas não-letais eram agora totalmente letais, matando capangas do Duas-Caras, Pinguim e Charada com balas de mini-metralhadora e tiros de 60mm antes de dizimar os sobreviventes com uma enorme barragem de mísseis, apropriadamente intitulada "A Piada Mortal". Após a derrota do Espantalho e a revelação da identidade de Batman, Bruce Wayne foi forçado a inicializar o Protocolo Knightfall, destruindo a Mansão Wayne e, aparentemente, morrendo junto a Alfred. Estranhamente, nem o Batwing e nem o Batmóvel foram destruídos na explosão. Como tal, o destino final do Batmóvel permanece desconhecido. Modelos Os Batmóvels podem ser chamados remotamente, via computador, ou dentro da luva do Batman. Primeiro Batmóvel [[Arquivo:Batmóvel_Arkham_City.png|thumb|250px|Batmóvel na Batcaverna, em Arkham City.]] O modelo dessa versão do Batmóvel era bastante retro, e lembrava um composto de várias encarnações do veículo anteriores. Parecia ser projetado para a velocidade em oposição a fins destrutivos/ataque. Mesmo assim, o carro foi equipado com uma altamente avançada tecnologia de grau militar, é blindado e possui poderosas capacidades ofensivas/defensivas. Segundo Batmóvel thumb|250px|Batmóvel no Modo Batalha. Esta nova versão do Batmóvel tinha a capacidade de se transformar, em tempo real, do "Modo Perseguição" para o "Modo Batalha" que lhe dava a aparência de um tanque blindado, com uma aparência mais larga, maior distância ao solo e várias armas, incluindo uma Minigun Vulcan, Canhão de 60mm, Mísseis e supressores de motim não letal. Inimigos que tocaram o Batmóvel seriam nocauteados por uma carga elétrica forte. Outros recursos incluíam um PEM para atordoar os drones hostis e derrubar os mísseis no ar, um dispositivo que permitia que os drones fossem hackeados e virados uns contra os outros, e um guincho elétrico, para derrubar paredes ou permitir que o Batmóvel funcionasse como um contrapeso. Nesse modo, o Batmóvel não podia viajar na sua velocidade máxima. No entanto, ganhou a capacidade de se mover lateralmente e diagonalmente indefinidamente, dando total manobrabilidade e controle aos tiroteios. Os faróis ficaram vermelhos neste modo. [[Arquivo:Batmóvel_em_perseguição.jpg|thumb|250px|Batmóvel no Modo Perseguição em Arkham Knight.]] O Modo Perseguição é o padrão do veículo, que apesar de não ser tão veloz quanto o Batmóvel anterior, como dito pelo próprio Batman, possui um nitro mais potente, armas mais poderosas para perseguições rápidas, e a blindagem se mantem, deixando o veículo mais resistente a colisões. Especificações PRIMEIRA VERSÃO: ---- :Motor *V8 Customizado com Carga-Turbo (protótipo contou com uma supercarga v12) *Potência: 1200 bhp.7MPG *Sistema de transmissão personalizado :Motor de turbina à jato *Equipado com pós-combustor *Finalidade: para rajadas súbitas de velocidade e para impulsionar o carro sobre abismos *Tipo de combustível: possivelmente óxido nitroso ou nitro-metano :Cockpit *Diagnóstico do Dashboard: uplink permanente para os computadores da Batcaverna; sensores de radar e infravermelho; comunicador de rede *Sistema de controle remoto controlado por computador/ativado por voz *Pára-brisas à prova de balas polarizado *Assentos ejetores de foguete :Armamentos *Sistema de dispersão de gás lacrimogêneo *Alto-falantes :Rodas *Pneus cheios de nitrogênio *Aço com faixas e forrado com kevlar *Freio a disco de metal duplo, com disco esportivo :Porta-malas traseiro *Bat-Traje de reserva *Pistola de Gel Explosivo *Latas de gás lacrimogêneo (para o Batmóvel) :Recursos extras *Faróis de halogéneo *Câmeras de farol para orientação de controle remoto *Saídas de ar traseiras equipadas com filtros *Sistema de suspensão personalizado :Chapeamento de armadura *Carroçaria em aço endurecido *Perfil de rastreamento blindado reduz a pegada térmica/radar *Design aerodinâmico da carroçaria para velocidade máxima *Pintura resistente a riscos :Dimensão *Comprimento: 247,24 polegadas (6,28 m) *Largura: 109,10 polegadas (2,77 m) *Altura: 59,45 polegadas (1,51 m) *Distância entre eixos: 134,65 polegadas (3,42 m) *Hubs: 26 polegadas (0,66 m) *Rodas; frente: 34 polegadas (0,86 m); traseira: 39 polegadas (0,99 m) SEGUNDA VERSÃO: ---- :Melhorias híbridas da WayneTech *VÍRUS DE CPU (pode controlar dispositivos drones remotamente) *Gerador de armas secundárias (MKIII e MKIV) *PEM (Pulso Eletro-Magnético) "Modo Perseguição" :Motor *Célula de potência híbrida da WayneTech com turbina a jato e sistema de recuperação de energia cinética *Potência: 1200 bhp *Velocidade máxima 209 mph sem pós-combustão; 0-60 mph em 2,7 segundos *Transmissão: Transmissão Planetária Continuamente Variável e motor elétrico montado no cubo para uma entrega de potência altamente adaptável e manobrabilidade :Pós-combustor *Tipo de combustível: Nitro-metano *Limite máximo de velocidade aumentado em 30% *Temperatura na ventilação: 1100 °C :Cockpit *Banco com ejetor eletromagnético *Recursos aprimorados de intel e reconhecimento *IA e sistemas de orientação remota :Mísseis imobilizadores *Carga útil: 5gm alto explosivo cl-20/hmx cocrystal *Ogiva: 2,75 pol. (70 mm) *Orientação: Homing a laser/infravermelho :Rodas *Motor elétrico montado no cubo *Material: Compósito de fibra sintética avançada *Diâmetro: 4 pés 7 pol (1,40 m) *Tecnologia avançada de tração em qualquer terreno *Freios: 26 liga de carbono ligada ao sistema de recuperação de energia cinética :Unidade de contenção *Objetivo: transporte de passageiros *Espaço de 3 bancos *Resistente a forças cinéticas superiores a 4.500 lb/sq in :Freios a Ar com mecanismo regenerativo de energia *Materiais: Compósito grafeno *Atuador: Cilindro hidráulico de alta velocidade *Parando a redução de distância: 78% "Modo Batalha" :Chapeamento de armadura *Espessura: 120mm no ponto mais grosso *Material: agregado de nanotubos de carbono *Resistência à explosão: blindagem reativa explosiva em torno do cockpit :Arma Vulcan *Medidor de munição: 25mm *Comprimento: 1,8 metros *Objetivo: combate anti-tanque e de superfície a ar :Canhão de 60mm *Tipo de munição: conchas com penetrador explosivo de 60mm de altura *Velocidade do bocal: 1.680 metros por segundo *Estima-se que penetre 820mm de blindagem de aço à queima-roupa :Supressor de motim *Munição: balas não letais *Balas de borracha: Caixa de plástico flexível cheia com 50 gramas de bolinhas de borracha *Projetado para fornecer um trauma mínimo de longo prazo e tornar o combatente imóvel :Defesa de eletrochoque *Tensão: faixa de 200 a 300 kv *Entrega: hastes dos condutores dianteiro e traseiro *Objetivo: combater o combatente :Rodas Giroscópica *Braço hidráulico montado *Capaz de um giro de 360º para manobras de combate *Fibras sintéticas à prova de bala (composto de grafeno) :Guincho *Garra multifuncional *Alcance: 60m *Peso suportado: 2,2 t Galeria ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' AAConceptBatmobile.jpg|Arte conceitual do Batmóvel. Troféu_do_Batmóvel_em_AA.jpg|Troféu do Batmóvel em Arkham Asylum. Batmóvel_em_RTA.jpg|Batmóvel em The Road to Arkham. JokerDropOff.jpg| Batmobile_arkham.jpg|Batmóvel sob ataque. The_batmobile_by_razkurdt-d3d82oz.png AAPS3HomeBatcave3.png|Batmóvel na Home Batcave na antiga PlayStation Home. XboxBatmobile.png|Batmóvel no Xbox Avatar Marketplace. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Batman_Batmobile_ArkhamKnight.jpg|Promocional do Batman no Batmóvel para Arkham Knight. ArkhamKnightBatmobileBatsinbackground.jpg Batmóvel_AK.jpg|Primeira aparição do novo Batmóvel. 315BatmanAndBatmobileAK.png|Batmóvel na Batcaverna, em Arkham Knight. Arkham-KnightBatmoblie.jpg Batmobile-charging.jpg Batwing_Batmobile-joint-assult.jpg Batwing_Batmobile-combinded.jpg|Batwing encaixando no Batmóvel. Batmóvel_em_combate.jpg Batman-ak-uppercut_combo-batmobile.jpg|Batmóvel dando assistência em combate. Batman-ak-rescue.jpg Batman-ak-bat-battlemode_batmobile.jpg Blindagem_do_Batmóvel.jpg|Blindagem do Batmóvel em ação. Batman-Arkham-Knight-Tanks.jpg Batmóvel.jpg Bat_flytrap.jpg Complementos Batman89_suit-batmobile_skin_pack.jpg The_Tumbler_Challenge_map_Batman_Arkham_Knight.jpg Batman_Arkham_Knight-Batman_66_combo_pack.jpg BvS_Batman-batmobile-Arkham_Knight_skin.png Curiosidades *Alguns capangas afirmam preferir o primeiro modelo do Batmóvel, pelo seu "visual retro" e pelo fato de "não virar um tanque". *O primeiro Batmóvel apareceu na de Maio de 1939, onde era um sedã vermelho de Bruce Wayne. O termo "Batmóvel" não apareceu até Detective Comics nº 48 de Fevereiro de 1941, onde teve seu "visual de morcego" oficial e onde Robin o chamou pela primeira vez com o nome. *O modelo original pode ser visto na "Batcave Outpost" nos Apartamentos do PlayStation Home do PlayStation 3. Este sistema no entanto, foi fechado em 2015. *O Batmóvel era um item que podia ser comprado no Xbox Avatar Marketplace. *O Batmóvel original aparece no Mapa de Desafio da Batcaverna, em Batman: Arkham City e Arkham Knight. *Durante o final de Arkham Knight, nas alucinações com o Coringa, o Palhaço usa uma versão totalmente modificada, temática e letal do Batmóvel. en:Batmobile Categoria:Itens de Batman: Arkham Asylum Categoria:Batman: Arkham Asylum Categoria:Batman: Arkham City Categoria:Itens Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Itens de Batman: Arkham Origens Categoria:Batman: Arkham Origins Categoria:Itens de Batman: Arkham Knight Categoria:Batman: Arkham Knight Categoria:Jogável Categoria:Batman: Ataque ao Arkham Categoria:Quadrinhos do Batman: Arkham Knight Categoria:Batman: Return To Arkham